


God Bless Gibraltar

by Mickae



Series: R76 Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desk Sex, Improper use of desks, Kinktober 2018, M/M, R76 Kinktober 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Stole the song from Merle Haggard, Stole the title of another song, Tag your McReyes, and McR76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickae/pseuds/Mickae
Summary: I can never make these less than 1000 words, but McCree gets more than an eyeful and sings merle haggard.---Sweet baby Jesus, Jesse licked his lips watching the strike commander balance on a rocking desk as the commander thrusted into him. The light cast on Jack’s pale skin giving him a sweaty glow was SEP the reason both the commanders where that well-muscled, his mouth was drying out. His brown eyes widening as Gabriel pulled out of Jack to the only thrust in harder. “Aw hell.” he tried to be quiet, he was uncomfortably aroused seeing both his commanders like this. Reaching down to adjust his jeans the tablet containing his report clattered to the ground. Dark brown eyes pinned him in place.





	God Bless Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Voyeurism/Public Sex (Secret)  
> https://r76kinktober.tumblr.com/post/178671618044/october-pumpkin-spice-fall-leaves-and-sexy  
> I am not sorry for the hints of McReyes, and McR76 cause I have no shame and I need these three so bad.  
> Also, Jesse is singing Merle Haggard's Mama Tried.

Pulling his armor of sank into the chair, his beanie resting in his hands while he tried to figure out how to write the report the UN wanted. That meeting had been a total waste of time in his opinion but with Ana gone on leave, he was spending more time on base. “Athena, remind Agent McCree that he has till 0800 tomorrow to have his report on my desk.”  
“Of course Commander Reyes, anything else?” the one silver lining of all this base time was the chance to get McCree shaped up into a good second in command. As much strife as bringing him in had caused he did not regret in the slightest.  
Leaning back in his chair he shook his head there was going to be no way he could focus on these damn reports. “Athena, patch me into Strike Commander Morrison’s personal line and secure it.” He barked it out as he closed his eyes. Jack had been putting this meeting off for months and he could only imagine how worked up Boy Scout was over having Overwatch audited.  
The ringing kept breaking his focus. “Athena! I told you I was not to be disturbed!” he whirled around in his chair to face the communication hub behind him, his eyes like ice chips a tablet in his hand.  
He didn’t have time for any of this, he needed to figure out how to hide Blackwatch assets from the UN audit. “I know sir, however, it is Commander Reyes, his tone implied it was urgent.” Sometimes Athena was too smart for her own good.  
A long sigh he nodded. “Patch him through then.” Jack pulled off his trench coat hanging it up. “What is going on Gabe?” he looked at his husband through the screen rolling his shoulders.  
He was not impressed with the state of his husband’s appearance. He looked to tense. “I wanted to see how you are doing. “ Gabe tossed his beanie on the coat rack in his office, why did he even have one… he couldn’t remember. “You look stressed, why don’t you come over, we can talk and relax.” He offered his tone dropping a bit. It was an invitation but also a command.  
Jack rubbed his temples he could swear gray was coming along his temples. “Not now Gabe, I have to figure out how to…”  
Gabriel stood up taking the call with him. “No you do not Jack, now come on you need to relax, my office is the best place. I am not expecting anyone till the morning.” He offered with a smirk.

Jack strolled into Gabriel’s office looking at the low lights. “Mood lighting really?” The teasing reached his eyes just barely, it was better than the man waiting to bite his head off.  
Moving from his chair he smiles giving Jack a slow simmering kiss, “Yeah, why not we are on base for once.” His fingers gently tugged Jack over to the desk. “Besides been a while since we spent some time together.” He whispered continuing to kiss his husband.  
“Think the last time was…London before we picked up Oxton?” Jack wasn’t sure anymore lately he and Gabriel where ships passing in the night. He kissed back leaning against the table.  
“Something like that I think.” Gabe pulled his hoodie off before leaning against Jack running his hands up under the pale blue shirt.  
Jack helped pull his shirt off. “We really should go home, Gabe.” They could lock the office beside it wasn’t like this was out in the middle of a war zone. His cheeks warmed at the intimate memories.  
Pausing while undoing his belt he shrugged at Jack. “We probably should but what is the point of having a nice office?” He really didn’t see a point in having a couch in his office but he had one. He pulled his belt off before toeing off his shoes. He was done wasting time. He hooked his briefs to pull them down.  
Jack was smiling, “You know Gabe it has been a while since I gave you…” He hooked his own pants and boxers pulling them down. “Since I gave you a kinetic blow…job.” The smile turned into a smirk.  
Smacking his forehead with his hand Gabe groaned. “Damn you, Jack. You are going to hell for that.” He sank into his chair melodramatically to laughter.

Carrying a Datapad he rounded the corner in a careful shift of his feet. “I turned twenty-one in prison doing life without parole.” For once he had his report done ahead of schedule that gave him the weekend to go into town on leave. “No one could steer me right but mama tried, mama tried.” He rounded another corner to the section of the base reserved to Blackwatch. If he dropped off his report now for Gabe he could grab Genji and go to a karaoke bar. “Mama tried to raise me better but her pleading I denied.” He stopped in front of the door hearing what sounded like moanin' from the commander’s door. It wasn’t a secret commander Reyes and strike commander Morrison was married, Jesse never saw the two of them together. Pushing open the door quietly he watched through the crack.

Sweet baby Jesus, Jesse licked his lips watching the strike commander balance on a rocking desk as the commander thrusted into him. The light cast on Jack’s pale skin giving him a sweaty glow was SEP the reason both the commanders where that well-muscled, his mouth was drying out. His brown eyes widening as Gabriel pulled out of Jack to the only thrust in harder. “Aw hell.” he tried to be quiet, he was uncomfortably aroused seeing both his commanders like this. Reaching down to adjust his jeans the tablet containing his report clattered to the ground. Dark brown eyes pinned him in place.  
The noise pulled him and Jack out of it. Jesse well he had the decency to look uncomfortable with getting caught. “Jesse.” He stared at him waiting to see what he would do.  
Taking his hat off he bent down getting his tablet. “Err bosses?” Now he was no coward but a smart man would run. Was he smart, he liked to think he was but he wanted a piece of both the strike commander and the commander, licking his lips he adjusted the pad, “Brought the report as ordered sir.”  
Jack raised an eyebrow and Gabe had to admit McCree was lot gutsier than he admitted to himself. Glancing at Jack he silently asked permission to see how far McCree would go. Seeing the nod he smiled. “Good, come in and put it on the coffee table please.” He leaned over to kiss Jack biting his lip as he started to slowly rock up into his husband.  
Scuffing the toe of his boot McCree moved into the office well aware of the scene on the table his face warm as he tried to avoid the clothes. “Christ help me.” He muttered watching Gabe lift the strike commander up only to stumble over a belt as he set his report down. Ducking his head he put his hat on and scrambled out of the office closing the door to go find a cold shower.  
Jack bit his tongue as McCree left, it was so hard not to yell at him to come back and watch. “Think he will ask next time?” he leaned against Gabe. Jesse McCree was not a bad looking man.  
Gabe pulled back looking at Jack before humming, “hadn’t thought about it. We could ask him though.” He offered with a smile.


End file.
